


In the Dark of the Night

by Khyeili



Series: Demons and Priests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon!Jean, M/M, Priest!Marco, this is entirely porn, this is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyeili/pseuds/Khyeili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When daylight fades, the demons come out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little askbox ficlet to tumblr user lemonmermaid but then it spiraled out of control and became a 35 part monster of a fic I have no regrets
> 
> Also avoidingavoidance's fic Ghost Story loosely inspired this like I had to really resist giving Jean nipple piercings (it was very tempting)
> 
> Priest!Marco and Demon!Jean just be aware of that because I don't refer to them by name for a while I'm sorry

He silently approaches the altar, boots making no sound on the wooden floors as he passes the pews, one by one.  The priest stands in the fading evening light, facing the enormous stained glass window that stands grand and imposing before them.

He draws closer and the priest freezes, sensing him before truly hearing him.

"My church has no place for you here." the priest says, turning to face him.  His face is gentle and dotted with freckles, though there is a tight firmness to his eyes.

The man smirks back, sharp teeth glinting in the dim light.

"I thought God loved all his creations."  He moves closer, boots clicking sharply in the silent air.  "Even the fuck-ups."  The priest flinches at his words, taking a step back on the altar.

The man, no, the _demon_ , leans down and rests his arms on the bannister separating the pews from the altar.  A black, pronged tail swishes into view as the demon shifts his weight and stretches his spine with a series of alarming cracks.

The priest follows the flicking appendage with his eyes down to the demon's hips, clad in tight black skinny jeans.

"Like what you see?" the demon calls as he rolls his hips and raises his ass up further.  The priest flushes, but does not look away, shifting his focus instead to the demon's inhumanly bright eyes.

"This is a holy place. Your kind is not welcome here."

The demon stands, lithely moving to the altar as the priest takes another step back, one hand grabbing for the wooden cross lying on the table.

The priest raises the cross, holding it firmly at arm's length. The demon shrinks back, hissing and spitting angrily.  The priest smiles slightly as the demon glares at him with gritted teeth.

That is, until he feels a warm body press up against him from behind. He shrieks, dropping the cross as the figure before him disappears in a furl of black smoke, and the one behind him runs his hands across his body, one sliding down his waist, the other moving up to his throat.  "Sorry,” he murmurs to the priest. “Those don't work on me."

This was it.

He was going to die.

He had no plan, no tricks up his sleeve, and a demon was going to tear out his throat.  He whimpers as fingers close around his neck, heart racing with fear.

But the demon does no more, instead pressing his nose against the back of the priest's neck.  His breath is hot, his whole body an inferno, the heat overwhelming him, consuming him.  The hand at his waist dips lower, stroking his hip and moving down his thigh.  The priest's heart races again, though this time for a different reason.

He lets out a shuddering breath, trying to stay composed.  The demon starts rolling his hips against his ass, moaning loudly into his neck.

The priest flushes, breathing hard, a mix of fear and shame and white-hot arousal catching in his throat.  The hand at his neck slides down his chest, dragging against his rosary, while the other moves back up his leg to his hip, gripping it tightly as he grinds into the priest again, groaning into his sweet-smelling hair.

The demon continues his slow, syrupy movements, hips rolling into the priest’s ass.  His hands explore his body, though they make no movements to strip him, nor touch his cock, which is now hard and at attention.

Growing increasingly frustrated, and with it, increasingly bold, he growls, "If you're going to do something, just get it over with already."

The demon pauses for a moment before lifting his head, peering over the priest's shoulder with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?"

The priest's stomach drops as he slowly realizes what the demon is doing. He steels himself, fighting to control his body, stiffly replying, "Nothing."

The demon rocks his hips, pressing warm, open mouthed kisses to the priest's neck, scraping his teeth gently against skin.

"Just tell me what you want." the demon asks, moaning softly.  "And I'll do it.  Only what you want."

The priest bites back a groan.

"It's okay to make yourself feel good.  Please," he breathes.  "Let me make you feel good."

The priest shudders, arousal coiling in his gut.  He lets out a shaky breath, resolve breaking, and closes his eyes.  His cheeks burn as he silently nods.

The demon moves closer, breath tickling his ear.

"Tell me what you want."

He takes another steadying breath.

"I-ah...I want you..."

The demon smirks.

"I'm already here..." he murmurs, stilling his hips and hands.

The priest whines at the loss of friction, desperation finally taking over as he shouts, "Oh God, just fuck me already!"

The demon growls, grabbing his hips and shoving a leg between his legs before grinding roughly against him. The priest cries out in relief, moaning loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth.  The demon reaches around, unbuttoning the priest’s robes and yanking them off, leaving him in a plain t-shirt and jeans.

"You got a name, padre?"

The priest briefly considers all the creatures that could control a man by name, but can't think past the friction on his dick and replies, "Marco."  He hesitates before asking, "Do you have a name?"

The demon pauses, tail swishing back and forth.

"They called me 'Jean' when I came here last."

Marco nods.  The demon grins again.

"You better remember it when I'm screwing you into the ground, I wanna hear you scream it."

Marco whimpers, hands grasping at Jean's hips as they move against him. The demon nibbles at his ear and groans, "I'm gonna try something.  You'll love it."  Before the priest can process his words, another pair of hands slides down his chest.

Marco opens his eyes, meeting the bright, glinting stare of the demon before him.  He pauses for a moment, lost at how Jean managed to get in front of him while still grinding into his ass, until he realizes that there are _two_ of them and he moans into his fist, biting down on his knuckles.

The Jean in front of him grins, running his hands down Marco's waist as he sinks gracefully to his knees, tail coiling around his legs.

"Is this good?" the Jean behind him asks, rubbing his erection against Marco's ass as the Jean before him unzips his fly and pulls down his jeans and boxers.

"A-Ah...more than good, Jean."

The demon on his knees pulls out Marco's cock, pumping it a few times before tonguing his way up the shaft, eliciting a loud, desperate moan from the priest.  The one behind him steps back, taking a moment to remove his shirt as the other Jean swallows down Marco's dick.

Marco screams, muffled only by his fist, still wedged between his teeth in a failed attempt at keeping quiet.  Jean bobs his head, throat flexing around his cock as he swallows him down to the base, then moving back up, sucking hard around the head.  The priest breathes raggedly, gasping for air as his shaking hands tangle in the demon's hair, light on top, short and dark underneath.

The Jean behind him presses back up against him, a slick hand sliding down his bare ass.

"Relax, this'll feel amazing."

He presses a finger into Marco's ass, slick with lube, and he gasps, jerking back, but held in place by both demons' grip on him.

"W-wha..." he breathes, too turned on and overwhelmed to speak.

"This is how I'm gonna fuck you." the demon behind him says, smirking.  The Jean on his knees pulls back, pumping Marco's cock.  "And how you're gonna fuck me."

The priest cries out and stumbles on shaking legs.  The Jeans look down at his shuddering form.

"I think we should take this elsewhere." The demon says, gripping Marco's arm tightly as they disappear in a furl of black smoke.

The world swirls in a rush around him, and when the smoke clears, he finds himself on the cot in the basement of the church, both demons staring him down from the foot of the bed.

He lies on his back, lower half bare, cock painfully hard, and skin flushed a deep red.

"Goddamn..." one of the Jeans breathes, crawling on all fours onto the bed, hovering above Marco for a moment before devouring his mouth in a hungry kiss, pressing him into the mattress.

The shirtless Jean rolls his hips into the priest's, both of them gasping and panting. The other demon pulls off his shirt, then unbuckles his belt, shoving down his pants and joining the other two on the bed.

"How do you want to do this, Marco? You wanna be on your back, or on your hands and knees?"

Marco whimpers, eyes flicking back and forth between the bright, hungry stares of the demons.

"How about he fucks me first?" the Jean sprawled top of Marco asks, rolling his hips sharply to punctuate his sentence.

The demon sits up in Marco's lap, pulling off the priest's shirt and tossing it to the floor.  He splays one hand on his chest, twisting the other in the air, and with a small curl of black smoke, his fingers return coated in lube.  He presses two to his asshole, pushing inside with roaming fingers.

The other Jean groans, lazily jacking himself off next to Marco, who sits transfixed.  Jean reaches for his prostrate and strokes it, scissoring his fingers to stretch himself open.

“F-Fuck, ah, aaahhh..." Jean moans, rocking down on his hand as he adds another finger.  Marco's heart races, and he can't stop his hips from rocking a little, begging for some kind of friction.

"Come on, I think you're ready." the Jean next to him says, stroking Marcos hair with his free hand.  The other demon nods, wrapping his tail around the priest's leg as he lines up his cock, and sinks down in a single, smooth motion.

Marco shouts, a wordless wail that hitches and jumps as the demon seats himself balls-deep on his cock.  Both Jeans moan, one's hand tightens in his hair, while the other rocks his hips, eliciting a broken cry from the priest.

"Come on, Marco, really fuck him. He can take it." The Jean beside him says, tugging his head back by his hair. Marco reaches out with shaking hands to grasp the demon's hips, experimentally thrusting upwards while Jean enthusiastically meets them halfway.

Jean slams himself down harder, sweat rolling down his back, tail jerking as he rocks his hips faster and faster.  The air fills with Marco's groans of pleasure, and his skin feels like it's on fire as the demon rides his cock.

Soon he feels a delicious heat coil in his belly, and his thrusts grow erratic.  The Jean beside him tugs his head back, kissing him fiercely, neither one dominating as Marco comes _hard_ and with a strangled cry that's muffled by the tongue in his throat.

Jean sinks down, stilling his hips.  The other demon pulls back from Marco's mouth, releasing his hair as the priest tries to catch his breath, slowly coming down from his high.

Jean pulls off of Marco's softening cock, come dribbling down his thighs as he slides off the bed to stand.

The other demon twists his hand and presses a slick finger to the priest's asshole.

"We'll pick up where we left off back at the altar. Just relax and breathe, and let yourself adjust. Okay?"

Marco nods, still a little fuzzy from his orgasm.  It's much easier to relax now, so the finger presses inside without too much difficulty.  Jean gently thrusts a few times before adding another slick finger, moving slowly but steadily.  It burns a little, but the pain fades with the gentle pace.  The demon scissors his fingers, hitting Marco's prostate, and the priest lets out a strangled gasp, staring wide-eyed at Jean.

"Um, what..what was that?"

"Your prostate." the other Jean says, having now sat down on the other side of the bed.  "It's like the male G-spot."

Marco looks at him blankly, or at least, as blankly as he could look with two fingers in his ass.

"You don't...wow, you really are the virgin.  Well−not quite."  He looks down at his damp thighs, then back to Marco, who flushes a deep shade of red.

The demon between his legs thrusts his fingers at his prostate and Marco moans, dick twitching weakly against his belly.

He adds another finger, smoothly thrusting three fingers into Marco's ass.  The priest whimpers, squirming underneath Jean as he pushes up one of his legs for better access.

The demons share a look over the priest beneath them, and Jean reluctantly removes his fingers.  Marco yelps in surprise as the other Jean turns him over onto his hands and knees.

"I thought you were-"

"Slight change of plans." Jean replies, sharp teeth glinting as he grins.  "Gonna teach you how to suck cock."

Jean's hands on the back of his head guide him, and Marco leans forward and copies what the demon did for him.  He licks up the shaft, then wraps his lips around Jean's cock and tries to sink down the same way Jean did, but it's thick and heavy in his mouth, and he can't go very far without gagging.  He pulls back, and looks up at the demon gazing hungrily down at him.

"You're not really teaching me much."

"You're a smart guy, thought you could figure it out."

Jean laughs, a little breathless, leaning towards him a bit as he says, "Here, I'll take over.  Relax your throat, and breathe through your nose."

Nervousness and anticipation flutters in his chest as the demon scoots forward, getting a firmer grip of his hair.

"Open."

Marco obediently opens his mouth, and Jean slides in his cock.  He gives a few shallow thrusts before setting a steady pace.  His dick is large and heady in his mouth, his precome slightly salty.  Marco closes his eyes and falls into the rhythm of it, the slick slide in and out.

A voice behind him makes his eyes snap open.

"Now, let's make it more fun for everyone."

A pair of hands grabs his hips, pulling his ass up into the air.  He tries to move back with them, but the hands in his hair stop him.  He moans around Jean's cock as the other one lines his dick up with his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Marco. I'm gonna fuck you until you scream, and he's gonna make sure no one hears you."

His dick hardens as he shudders with anticipation.  The Jean in front of him looks at him seriously, giving him a way out.  Marco pauses, then ruts back against the other demon’s dick, and both Jeans grin.

The Jean fucking Marco's mouth stills for a moment as the other demon pushes his cock into him.  Marco lets out a muffled moan, the cock in his ass filling and stretching him, the slight burn making his cries ragged.  He pushes in deeper, letting Marco adjust.

The priest whines as the demon before him starts moving his hips again, tugging his hair as he thrusts into his mouth, pushing faster and further until he's taking him all the way to the base of his cock.

Both demons moan, looking down at the priest on all fours below them.  His skin is flushed, legs shaking, ass and mouth taking both of their cocks.

The Jean behind him pulls back before slamming back in all the way.  Marco tries to shout, but the noise dies behind the dick in his throat.  The Jean behind him speeds up, matching the other's pace, pounding into the priest's ass hard and fast.  The demons fall into a rhythm, both thrusting in and out at the same time, trapping Marco between them.

It's all too much and not enough, two cocks pounding into him from both sides, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise, and his dick bobbing hard between his legs.

He's at their mercy, unable to speak, unable to move, bent helpless beneath them and he _loves it_.  His skin's on fire, burning with desire and need, legs shaking as he tries to keep himself up.  He moans around Jean's dick, feeling a familiar heat coiling in his belly, hips jerking as he teeters on the edge.

Jean wraps a hand around Marco's erection and pumps hard, still thrusting into his ass. The priest screams, pushed over the edge, arching his back as he comes hard, spurting onto the bedsheets.  He goes limp, held up only by the hands in his hair and on his hips.

The demons keep slamming into him, the overstimulation making him keen and whimper, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets, holding on for dear life.  Both Jeans moan loudly, desperate noises escaping their throats.

The Jean fucking Marco's throat comes first, letting out a high, breathy wail as he pushes into him, hot come filling his throat.  He pauses to catch his breath before pulling back, and Marco slumps down in a boneless heap, face pressed to the mattress while the other demon pounds into him.  Sweat drips down his chest as he leans forward, mouthing at the skin between Marco's shoulderblades.  Finally he cries out, voice shaky, as he comes in the priest's ass, fucking him through his orgasm.

Marco lies on the bed, face down, too numb and hazy to move.  There is a furl of smoke, and the two Jeans disappear, leaving just one in their stead.

He gently turns the priest onto his back, who is nearly all dead weight.  The demon goes to the drawer on the other side of the room, pulling out a quilt, throwing it over the bed and a quickly fading Marco.  Jean crawls under the blanket, plastering himself to Marco's side, who is too fucked out and exhausted to respond, losing himself to the comforting warmth at his side.

* * *

The priest awakens to the smell of cinnamon and cigarettes, and a soft heat surrounding him.  He turns his head, nose ruffling soft hair, memories slowly coming back to him from the previous night.  The demon whose legs are tangled with his raises his head, a slow grin forming on his face.

"Morning, sunshine."

The priest lazily returns the smile, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips. His voice is low and scratchy when he responds.

"Morning."

**Author's Note:**

> The title's based on the song in Anastasia don't judge me


End file.
